Nightmare Moon
Nightmare Moon ist ein Gegenspieler-Alihorn aus Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1. Persönliches Nightmare Moon ist eigentlich die vom Bösen befallene Prinzessin Luna und entstand als Resultat ihrer Unzufriedenheit darüber, dass alle Ponys immer nur schliefen, wenn sie die Nacht hereinbrechen ließ, weswegen sie von Neid und Missgunst gegenüber ihrer Schwester zerfressen wurde. Aufgrunddessen besitzt sie auch einen herrischen, erbarmungslosen, kalten und eifersüchtigen Charakter und handelt hasserfüllt und verbittert mit dem Ziel, die ewige Nacht hereinbrechen zu lassen und den Tag für immer auszulöschen. Äußerliche Unterschiede zwischen Luna und Nightmare Moon *Lunas Fell ist eine Mischung aus Dunkelblau, Lila und Grau, während Nightmare Moons Fell pechschwarz ist und manchmal auch glänzend dargestellt wird. *Ihre Mähnen unterscheiden sich in den verschiedenen Blautönen. Nightmare Moons Mähne wirkt zudem nebelhafter. *Luna trägt eine kleine schwarze Krone, während Nightmare Moon einen Helm auf hat. *Nightmare Moon ist größer als Luna und hat ein längeres Horn. * Lunas und Nightmare Moons Augen unterscheiden sich. Luna hat blau-grüne Augen und normal große, runde Pupillen, während die von Nightmare Moon eher schmal sind. * Lunas Augenlider sind hellblau, bei Nightmare Moon lila. * Luna Hat schwarze Wimpern, Nightmare Moon hat lila gezackte Wimpern. * Nightmare Moon Hat spitze Zähne, während Luna normale hat. * Nightmare Moon Hat einen leichten grünen Schimmer in den Augen, während die Lunas weiß sind. * Luna hat einen schwarzen Rand Um Ihren Schönheitsfleck und Nightmare Moon einen lilanen. * Luna hat normale Alihornflügel, im Gegensatz zu Nightmare Moon, deren Flügel drachenähnlich sind. Geschichte TV Staffel 1 In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 liest Twilight in einem Buch wie vor Tausend Jahren die Prinzessinnen Celestia und Luna gemeinsam über Equestria regierten. Doch wurde Luna zunehmend eifersüchtig auf Celestia da niemand sie zu schätzen schien. Eines Tages weigerte sich Luna den Mond untergehen zu lassen und verwandelte sich in Nightmare Moon. Celestia hatte keine andere Wahl als die Elemente der Harmonie einzusetzen und ihre Schwester auf den Mond zu verbannen. Jahrhunderte später gelang Nightmare zur tausendsten Sommersonnenfeier die Flucht. Sie entführte Prinzessin Celestia, zeigte sich in Ponyville und rief die ewige Nacht aus. In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 versucht die Königliche Garde Nightmare Moon festzunehmen. Doch sie kann die Garidsten zurückschlagen und verschwinden. Später belauscht Nightmare die Mane 6. So erfährt sie das die Ponys die Element der Harmonie suchen wollen und legt sich auf die Lauer. Nightmare verursacht einen Erdrutsch, macht ein Löwenwesen wütend, verwandelt die Bäume in ein Gruselkabinett, regt Steven Magnet auf und versucht Rainbow Dash abzuwerben. Doch die Mane 6 können alles meistern und finden im Schloss der zwei Schwestern die Elemente der Harmonie. Als Twilight versucht sie zu aktivieren stiehlt Nightmare die Elemente. Twilight versucht sie aufzuhalten wird aber mit in den Nachbarturm verfrachtet. Dort fordert sie Nightmare zum Kampf. Nightmare lässt sich darauf ein und greift an. Doch Twilight teleportiert sich zu den Elementen und versucht sie zu aktivieren. Nightmare geht dazwischen und stößt Twilight bei Seite. Doch Twilight ist es gelungen die Elemente aufzuladen aber es passiert nichts. Nightmare Moon zertrümmert die Elemente der Harmonie und kostet ihren Triumph aus. Da kommen die restlichen Mane 6 dazu und Twilight erkennt das die Kräfte der Elemente noch da sind. Nach und nach aktiviert sich jedes. Als Nigthmare einwirft das Twilight keinen Funken gezündet hat entgegnet diese das sie es hat, einen anderen Funken. Das Element der Magie entsteht und Nightmare Moon wird in Prinzessin Luna zurück verwandelt. Die Sonne geht auf und Prinzessin Celestia kommt frei. Staffel 2 In Lunas Verwandlung erzählt Zecora in der Gruselnacht die Legende von Nightmare Moon und lässt dafür eine Nightmare aus grünem Nebel erscheinen. Zecora erzählt das in der dieser Nacht Nightmare Moon hungrig durch Equestria streift und nach Ponys sucht die sie verschlinge kann. Um dem zu entgehen verkleiden sich die Ponys und geben Nightmare Süßigkeiten. Nach dem Luna durch ein Missverständnis die Gruselnacht abgeschafft hat versucht man die Kinder mit dem Süßigkeitenopfer aufzumuntern. Zwischen zeitlich hat Twilight Luna von einem Plan überzeuge können. Die Prinzessin nimmt die Gestalt von Nightmare an und jagt den Ponys einen Heidenschreck ein. Wie sich raus stellt wollten die Ponys in der Gruselnacht Angst haben und alles war ein Spiel. Darauf erlaubt Luna wieder die Gruselnacht. Staffel 4 In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle - Teil 1 wirft Twilight einen Blick in die Vergangenheit und wird Zeugin wie sich Prinzessin Luna in Nightmare Moon verwandelte. In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle - Teil 2 erlebt Twilight, bei ihrem Blick in die Vergangenheit, den Kampf zwischen Nightmare Moon und Prinzessin Celestia bei dem das Schloss der zwei Schwestern schwer Beschädigt wird. Nightmare kann einen harten Treffer landen. Doch Celestia berappelt sich wieder und setzt, wen auch wiederwillig, die Elemente der Harmonie ein. Nightmare Moon wird auf den Mond verbannt. Staffel 5 In Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? steht Luna im Schloss der zwei Schwestern und befiehlt dem Tantabus sein Schlimmstes zu tun. Er verwandelt sie wieder in Nightmare Moon die sich diesmal gegen die Magie der Freundschaft behaupten kann. Plötzlich entfleucht der Tantabus was Nightmare lange genug ablenkt das die Mane 6 sie zurückverwandeln können. Jetzt wacht Luna aus ihrem Alptraum auf. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so niemand Nightmare aufhalten konnte. Nach ihrer Landung finden sich Twilight und Spike im Everfree Forest und werden von Timberwölfen angegriffen. Sie flüchten sich in das intakte Schloss der zwei Schwestern und damit Nightmare in die Hufe. Die findet das Gerede von Zeitreisen ganz interessant und will mehr wissen. Neben bei erzählt sie Twilight ihre Schwester auf den Mond verbannt zu haben. Twilight willigt ein ihr den Zauber zum Zeitreisen zu zeigen, zur Sicherheit legt Nightmare Spike in Ketten. Mit ihrer Hilfe kommen die Freunde an den Timberwölfen vorbei zum Zeitportal. Nightmare freut sich schon diebisch mit der macht zum Zeitreisen verhindern zu können das je die Elemente der Harmonie gefunden werden mit denen sie besiegt werden könnte. Da erzählt ihr Twilight dass die Mane 6 das schon getan haben und sie diese Welt zurückbringen wird. Jetzt teleportiert sie sich zum Portal, schnappt sich Spike und geht auf Zeitreise. Es gelingt Twiligt die Geschichte zu korrigieren. Staffel 7 In Prinzessinnenprobleme soll Starlight ein Freundschaftsproblem zwischen Celestia und Luna lösen. Dazu hat sein die Schönheitsflecken der beiden vertauscht. So das nun Celestia und nicht Luna zu Starlight kommt um ihren Albtraum abzustellen. Starlight macht der Druck der Mission zu schaffen. Den wen sie Scheitert würde Nightmare Moon zurückkehren. Da steht die Böse schon auf der Matte und sie ist nicht Alleine. Es manifestiert sich eine Böse Version Celestias die sich Daybreaker nennt. Sie erklärt das sie Genau wie Nightmare ebenfalls die dunkle Seite ist nur eben Celestias. Die in ihrem Innersten genau weiß wie mächtig sie ist und Luna gar nicht braucht. Dem Widerspricht Celestia, was Daybreaker zum lachen Findet, den sie braucht eigentlich niemanden. Sie kann tun was sie will und jeden aus dem Weg zu räumen der stört. Ihren Worten folgend greift Daybreaker Nightmare an. Starlight versucht die Bösen zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch hören sie nicht auf sie. Nun versucht es Celestia Huffester. Aber schnell wird Klar das sie Hilfe von Luna braucht. Während Nightmare und Daybreaker kämpfen. Erklärt Celestia dass das was passiert Starlights Befürchtungen entspringt wen sie beiden sich nicht vertragen. Luna befürchte schwere Schäden an Starlights Verstand wen sie diesen Albtraum nicht bald beenden. Da ihre Magie nicht stark genug ist schlägt Celestia vor zusammen zu arbeiten. Doch Daraus wird nichts. Starlight hat mit den Flecken auch ihre Magie vertauscht und Celestias ist im Traumreich machtlos. Es hängt alles von Celestia ab. Diese sieht nun ein das Lunas Pflichten hart sind. Sie kämpft alleine gegen Albträume wofür man ein Tapferes und Starkes Pony wie sie sein muss. Auch Luna hat inzwischen begriffen das Celstias Tag mehr erfordert als nur Lächeln. Da landet Daybreaker einen harten Treffer an Nightmare. Die Kulisse wechselt zum Thronsaal der nun von Feuersäulen gesäumt wird. Daybreaker ist drauf und dran die Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Luna erklärt Celestia das sie Daybreaker besiegen kann wen sie auf ihre Stärke vertraut, wie sie es tut. Inzwischen hat sich Nightmaer wider berappelt. Nun geht Celestia dazwischen und kann Beide Trugbilder verschwinden lassen. Nun könne sie alle wieder in die Wirklichkeit und die königlichen Schwestern versöhnen sich wieder. Comic In Nacht der lebenden Äpfel wird vom Kampf zwischen Prinzessin Celestia und Nightmare Moon und den Trümmern die davon übrig blieben berichtet. Eines dieser Trümmerstücke aufgeladen mit der Magie und dem Konflikt der beiden schlägt als Meteorit auf Sweet Apple Acres ein. Er bewirkt das die Äpfel zum Leben erwachen und sich anschicken Equestria zu erobern. Doch befand sich in dem Meteor auch etwas von der Liebe der beiden Schwestern und die einen guten Apfel formte. Mit seiner Hilfe können die Mane 6 die anderen Äpfel zum guten bekehren. Die Ponys schenken den Äpfel eine eigenes Land in dem sie in Frieden leben können. In Ponys des dunklen Wassers wurde durch magisches Wasser die dunkle Seite der Mane 6 geweckt, die darauf hin Ponyville tyrannisieren. Als Hilfe schickt Prinzessin Celestia Luna. Doch wird sie von Pinkie Pie mit einer Wasserbombe getroffen, die sie mit dem bösen Wasser gefüllt hat. wodurch sich Luna wieder in Nightmare verwandelt. Pinkie freut sich schon wahnsinnig auf das Chaos das Nightmar anrichten wird und feuert sie an. Doch nimmt Nightmare sie aufs Korn, da es unter ihrer Herrschaft keinen Platz für Heiterkeit geben wird. Während des Kampfes kann Spike eine von den Wasserbomben ergattern und Zecora kann ein Heilmittel finden, feingemahlene Drachenschuppen. Zwischenzeitlich gelingt es Nightmare Pinkie zu treffen, die bewusstlos liegen bleibt. Jetzt will sich Nightmare um Rarity und Twilight kümmert. Glücklicher weise stellt Zecora fest das Pinkie nichts geschehen ist und gibt ihr das Heilmittel worauf sie wieder normal wird. Nach und nach kann man auch die anderen heilen. Rainbow Dash impft einige Wolken mit dem Heilwasser und lässt es regnen. So wird die ganze Stadt durchtränkt und alle Ponys werden wieder normal. Abgesehen von Twilight und Rarity die im Schloss vom Regen nicht erreicht wurden und nun um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Mitten in das Gerangel der beiden platz Nightmare Moon die ihnen ein Angebot macht. Equestria ist Groß genug für sie drei. Wen sie sich weiter bekämpfen wird die Überlebende so geschwächt sein das sie von Celestia oder sonst einem Gut-Pony einfach besiegt werden kann. Also schlägt Nightmare vor Equestria zu teilen. Sie will Canterlot um sich ihre Schwester vorzunehmen. Rarity beansprucht Mähnhattan und Points East um ihren Stiel zu Präsentieren. Twilight ist überzeugt das die einfachen Leutchen von Ponyville und Umland am meisten von ihrer Führung profitieren werden. Auf ihre Abmachung möchte Nightmare anstoßen. Kaum hat Rarity einen Schluck vom Umtrunk genommen wird sie wieder Normal. Doch Twilight durchschaut die List. Sie weiß das der Regen Nightmare in Wahrheit geheilt hat. Luna hat dann einfach nur ihre Gestalt angenommen um den beiden das Heilmittel, welches sie in die Getränken gemischt hat unterzujubeln. Twilight enttarnt Luna und nimmt sie mit ihrer Magie gefangen. Sie hat auch gewusst das nun alle anderen wie aufs Stichwort auftauchen. Doch da macht sich Twilight keine Sorgen. Den mit Ihrer neuen Superintelligenz hat sie alles durchdacht. Sie weiß dass das Wasser sie verändert hat und will nicht zurückverwandelt werden. Equestria gehört ihr alleine. Bei ihrem Abgang verkündet Twilight das keiner von ihnen sie Aufhalten kann. Nur hat das klügste Pony aller Zeiten nicht mit dem Eimer voll Heilwasser über der Tür gerechnet. Den hat Pinkie aufgehängt, da sie wusste das Twilight zwar intelligenter aber nicht Humorvoller wurde. FEINDschaft ist Magie In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 4 wurde Nightmare Moon vor tausend Jahren auf den Mond verbannt und entdeckte dort die Nyx, kleine Wesen die die Träumer der Ponys erschaffen. Diese sind ganz fasziniert von Nightmare, die sich ihnen als Mare in the Moon vorstellt. Allen voran eine gewisse Doran. Als Nightmare versucht die Nyx dazu zu bringen ihr ihre Traumkünste beizubringen lehnt Gaiman, der Chef ab, eine alter Verordnung verbietet es. Nur Doran wäre als einzige bereit die Vorschriften außer acht zu lassen und Nightmare zu zeigen wie man Träume macht. Als es für die Nyx Schlafenszeit wird nutzt Nightmare die Gunst der Stunde. In dem sie Doran Freundschaft vortäuscht kann sie sie überzeugen ihr alles zu zeigen, auch wen sie sich den Schweif flechte lassen muss. Die Fähigkeiten der Nyx sind erstaunlich. Sie können nicht nur Träume machen sonder auch Erinnerungen verändern und Verbindungen zu bestimmten Ponys herstellen. Wie zum Beispiel Prinzessin Celestia, von deren Mähne Doran ganz begeistert ist. Nightmare hat vor Celestias Erinnerungen so zu verändern das sie sie vom Mond runter holt. Doch ist Celestias Geist geschützt. Nightmare vermutet das Ihre Schwester mit so was gerechnet hat und ändert den Plan. Sie lässt Doran den Ponys eintrichtern das Celestia die Böse und Nightmare die Gute ist. Schnell greift Angst unter den Ponys um sich. Celestia kann zwar den normal Zustand wieder herstellen doch hat sie nicht genug Magie um die Ponys zu retten und ihren Verstand zu schützen also erwartet sie Nightmare im Traumland. Diese verwandelt die Nyx in Schattenwesen um sie unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen und eröffnet Doran sie nur benutzt zu haben. Als Doran fragt ob Nightmare den keine Liebe habe erwidert diese das das ihr schlimmster Alptraum wäre. Worauf Doran eine Idee hat aber erst mal wird sie selber verwandelt. Mit der kombinierten Kraft der Alptraumkräfte dringt Nightmare in Celestias Traum ein. Ein Befehl den ihre Neuen Diner etwas wörtlich nehmen. Es kommt zum Zweiten Duelle zwischen Prinzesinn Celestia und Nightmare Moon. Dabei findet Nightmare Celestias wunden Punkt und erschafft einen Alptraum in dem Celestia Luna sieht die sich einredet von ihrer Schwester verlassen worden zu sein. Celestia wird von ihrer Trauer übermannt. Da stichelt Nightmare das Celestia nicht mal der Helfen kann die sie über alles liebt. Doch damit hat sie Celestia das Stichwort gegeben und sie nutzt die Kraft der Liebe um Nightmare zurück zuschlagen. In Equestria geht alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Zwar macht sich die Garde Sogen das es Nightmare noch mal versuchen wird doch Celestia weiß das sie im Kampf gegen sie nun einen neuen Verbündeten hat und schlendert mit Traumzöpfen in Mähne und Schweif durch Canterlot. Auf dem Mond tobt Nightmare. Heimlich verspricht Doran den Ponys sie zu beschützen und meldet dann das die Verbindung zu Celestia abgebrochen ist. Nightmare will die Nyx schon verlassen. Da erzählt ihr Doran das man immer noch Alpträume für die restlichen Ponys machen kann, was Nightmare nicht uninteressant findet. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Prinzessin Celestia Ihre Schwester Schattenpony Ein Geist, der angeblich aus einem Teil von Nightmare Moons Magie entstanden sein soll und angeblich durch das Schloss der zwei Schwestern spukt. Galerie Trivia *Nightmare Moon ist der am Häufigsten auftauchenden Gegenspieler. *Nightmare Moon bedeutet übersetzt 'Albtraum-Mond'. Allerdings kann man, wenn man das Wort Nightmare in Night und Mare trennt, daraus auch das Wort 'Nachtstute' übersetzen. *Im Sammelkartenspiel Magic: The Gathering gibt es eine zweiseitige Karte von Nightmare Moon und Prinzessin Luna. Navboxen en:Nightmare Moon Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Alihörner Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Liste aller Ponys